


Can You Please Come and Get Me?

by josie_josette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Break Up, Caring, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Josie calls Hope after a fight with her ex. Hope races over and takes her back to her apartment to take care of her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Can You Please Come and Get Me?

It was two forty seven in the morning and I was in the middle of one of the best dreams I’ve had in my life when suddenly I was woken up by a distinct ringtone that, even though I was mostly unconscious, I recognized as Josie’s. I groaned and threw my arm over to my nightstand to try to find my phone and after knocking a few things down I finally got it. 

“You better have a damn good excuse for calling me this early in the morning,” I grumbled, not seriously mad, just wanting to give her a hard time. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. She sounded upset which immediately caused me to sit up in bed and fully wake up. “I just- I need a ride and I can’t.. I came with Adam to this party and we just got in this huge fight and I don’t want to be here so, could you please come and get me?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course,” I said as I pulled on my shoes and a sweater. “Just text me the address and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Okay,” she said, hanging up the phone. 

I walked quickly to the door, grabbing my keys from the hook and shutting the door behind me. My thoughts kicked into overdrive, thinking about what he said or what he did. I shook my head and tried to distract myself before I got too angry. The only thing that mattered to me right now was getting Josie and making sure she was okay. 

She sent me the address and I drove over as quickly as I could. Luckily she wasn’t too far away and there were no cops anywhere in sight, so I made it there in twelve minutes instead of the twenty the GPS thought it would take. 

When I pulled up to the house I could see her on the front lawn arguing with Adam. She seemed to be trying to get away, but he pulled on her arm and wouldn’t let her leave. I got out of the car and slammed the door to get their attention. 

“Hey!” I shouted as I walked up the walkway. “Let her go!” 

“Stay out of it, Mikaelson,” he said dismissively, still holding her with a death grip. 

Once I reached them I shoved him into the wall which caused him to finally let go of Josie. He looked surprised, but he did a good job of hiding it behind a wall of anger. 

“What the fuck, you bitch!” he shouted. I could smell the alcohol on his breath even from two feet away. “This doesn’t concern you!” 

“She’s my best friend, of course it concerns me,” I said and turned around to walk away, but he grabbed me and spun me around to face him again. My anger took over me and I pinned him up against the wall, my hand around his neck. He clearly couldn’t breathe, but I genuinely didn’t care. “Don’t you dare ever lay a hand on her, or me, ever again,” I threatened. 

“Hope!” Josie yelled, and I finally let him go. We walked away while hearing him still trying to catch his breath. 

When we made it to the car I let out a breath that I wasn’t aware I had been holding in. Josie looked over at me and cocked her head to the side. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, which made me laugh. 

“I’m supposed to be the one asking you that,” I said and she cracked a smile. 

She looked down at her hands as I turned on the car and pulled away from the house. “I’m not,” she whispered. 

I looked over at her and then back at the road. “Where do you want to go?” I asked. 

She sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t want to go home and explain to Lizzie what just happened, I don’t want to go to my dad’s because he’ll pull out his crossbow and threaten to come and kill Adam and I don’t think I’m quite ready to deal with my mom’s optimism at the moment.” 

“So… my apartment it is,” I said, looking over to her for confirmation. She nodded and looked out the window. 

I knew she didn’t want to talk about it right now so I didn’t ask. I simply turned on the radio at a low volume and took her hand. She looked over at our joined hands in surprise, but then she just smiled and went back to looking out the window.

When we got back to my place I drew her a bath and told her to take as long as she needed. While she was in there I made us some food and moved the pillows around on my bed so the both of us could lay down and watch a movie.

When she got out I was sitting in my room reading a book. 

“Hey,” she said from the doorway, her hair still dripping a little. 

“Hey,” I smiled. She walked over and plopped down on the bed. “You feeling better?”

“A little,” she responded, but her eyes betrayed her. She looked down at the newly forming bruise on her arm and quickly tried to hide it, but I pulled her hand back and lightly traced over it. I was beyond angry, looking at the mark, but I did my best not to show it.

“Why were you guys fighting, Jo?” I asked quietly. 

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. “It was stupid,” she started. “We were fine. He got us some drinks, we were dancing and having fun with his friends, everything was okay… and then he got drunk and he started pulling on my shirt and running his hand up my skirt and I told him to knock it off. He got so mad and then he started yelling at me. ‘You’re such a bitch’ ‘you never want to do anything’ ‘you’re such a prude’ ‘I don’t even know why I’m with you.’ And so I told him that we were done and I went outside. I called you ten minutes later and then after I hung up he came outside yelling again. And he just kept saying more of the same. That I was boring and stuck up and I thought I was too good for him because I went to some fancy prep school. And that’s when you showed up.” 

She said it all so calmly, but tears were streaming down her face and her voice kept faltering every now and then. She fiddled with my fingers, a habit I now recognized as her trying to soothe herself, so I just let her. She didn’t say anything else about the matter and I didn’t pry because I knew that if she wanted to talk more about it then she would. I also didn’t say anything because there was nothing I could say to make her feel better and she just needed me to listen at the moment. 

After a little while of us just sitting in comfortable silence I grabbed her hand to get her attention. She looked up at me and I asked, “do you want to watch a movie?” 

She nodded, a hint of relief in her eyes at the suggestion of a distraction. We laid down next to each other on the bed and buried ourselves under three blankets. I gave her the remote, expecting her to choose some sort of princess movie, but instead she went with ‘Inside Out.’ 

We watched the movie in silence, gradually getting closer and closer as time went by until she was laying on my chest and I was lightly stroking her hair. When the movie ended we didn’t move. I knew she wasn’t asleep and she knew I wasn’t asleep, but neither of us wanted to move from our newly found comfortable position. So we just laid together, me stroking her hair and her tracing the letters printed on my shirt.

“We should try to get some sleep,” I whispered, my hand never stopping its movements. 

She nodded slightly and muttered a quiet, “yeah,” in response. Still, neither of us moved. 

Five minutes later, we finally managed to sit up and reorganize pillows so we could lay down to go to sleep. I laid down on my stomach and Josie laid with her back turned to me, but after a few moments she turned around to look at me. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. I turned to face her and smiled. 

“Of course,” I responded. “That’s what friends are for.” 

Her eyes flickered down to my lips before coming back to my eyes. “Yeah… friends,” she said. 

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to pull her in and kiss her. It’s all that i’ve wanted to do since she confessed that she used to have feelings for me, but I knew right now wasn’t a good time. She seemed better, but I knew she was still hurting. She needed time, and I was willing to give it to her, but I also wanted to be impulsive. I wanted to throw logic and reason to the wind and be reckless, but I couldn’t do that with her. She was too important to me. I loved her too much to do that. 

“Goodnight, Jo,” I murmured. “Sweet dreams.” 

“Night, Hope,” she whispered. She placed a kiss on my forehead and turned back around so she was facing away from me. 

Needless to say, I didn’t get much sleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? I'm pretty sure I wrote this one after I had to go pick up one of my friends after she got in a fight with her boyfriend, so I guess you could say it was based off of a real life experience? lol I don't know. Leave me some comments!   
> ~B


End file.
